


The End

by ReinaQueenofDemons



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem from Dean's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

My mother’s hair, my father’s frown,  
My brother’s strength, my own trial.  
My mother’s ring, my father’s jacket,  
My brother’s soul, black as bile.   
My mother’s eyes, my father’s bearing,  
My brother’s skin, ripping, tearing.  
My mother’s heart, my father’s training  
My brother’s betrayal, the blood now raining.  
My mother’s voice, my father’s hate,  
My brother’s life sealed by fate.  
My mother murdered, my father dead   
My brother is Satan, against whom an army I lead.  
And was slain.


End file.
